pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ness Mac Conchobar
Ness Mac Conchobar is not of a friendly sort. He is Tara Nic Nessa’s father, and as High King of Ulster, he has a duty to rule his lands with an iron tail. This is a job he doesn’t take lightly, and since every day is a bad day for him, it would be in your best interest to stay out of his way. Personality Ness is cruel, short and simple. He is not afraid to be harsh to his people, as his philosophy dictates: it is better to be feared than to be loved. Strong-arming his foes into submission, this Seviper is no stranger to the battlefield, and it is primarily through his army tactics that he commands complete loyalty in his soldiers, thus able to keep the peace across his territories. Mean-spirited and not bothering to hide his spite towards his poorer subjects, Ness is sharp-tongued, quick to anger, and demands utmost respect and ‘admiration’ from all under his nonexistent thumb. History Childhood But he wasn’t always a complete jerk: in his youth, Ness was kinder, generous, and an absolute joy to be around. As the only son of then-Ard Rí Conchobar Mac Leinster, he held himself with pride that tempered itself with a humility and determination to be nice to those who needed it most. He was especially fond of his little sister, a Charmander named Findabair, protecting her from all of her fears (of which were many). The two of them were inseparable, confiding in one another after their mother’s death giving birth to Findabair; when she evolved into a Charmeleon in her teens, Ness was the first to congratulate her. Learning to Hate Then, one day, Findabair was sent away, to marry one of the lords of Ulster, per Conchobar’s command. Ness was devastated, missing his sister dearly, and Conchobar sought to distract the boy with normal ‘princely’ duties, from horse-riding to hunting. He wanted nothing to do with these activities – he wanted his sister – but he couldn’t outrun his own father, so he was forced to ‘enjoy’ his hobbies. Under the Charizard’s claws of discipline, Ness’ heart grew hard… and it only worsened when Findabair died, same as his mother. After attending his sister’s funeral (and meeting his newly born nephew and brother-in-law), Ness threw himself into his studies, trying to forget his woes in the massive tomes of history his father kept in his study. He sequestered himself, isolating himself from the world – so he was as shocked as everyone when a neighboring kingdom decided to invade, and Conchobar Mac Leinster died in the fighting. Becoming Ard Rí Ness was now Ard Rí, and he needed a wife. By this point, he was angry, at the world and himself, so he was an absolute failure with the ladies, and in fact, he didn’t care for them much either, believing the female race to be useful only in bearing male heirs. Luckily, Fín Nic Munster, an Arbok from the same area as his brother-in-law, had low enough self-esteem to believe Ness’ criticisms and decided to fulfill her duties with her. The moment she did, giving birth to a Shiny Ekans named Tara, Fín left this mortal coil – and Ness was not too sad to see her go, having been desensitized to the deaths in his life. Now he was alone with his daughter and a wide kingdom to rule, a job that he never really wanted… but if his father had taught him anything, it was the power of a firm smack to the behind, and Ness was more than prepared to turn his frustrations on the world that had hurt him so much. Missions/Events Event 5: To Wed a King Ness sent his daughter Tara to woe King Alaric. He hoped to gain a military ally for Ulster, someone he could call upon in his old age to keep his grip on his lands. Although he didn’t hold out much hope for Tara to succeed, he is glad she did, and now he awaits the invitation to the wedding to decide Ulster’s fate. Category:NPCs